Voldemort's Daughter
by rockstar-chick101
Summary: As life unfolds into uncertainty, Harry's life starts to divolge into unexpected twists and turns. It seems that with every shape and twist comes new and unexpected lessons. But then again, life often works in the opposite way you want it to.
1. Daddy's Little Girl?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter One - Daddy's Little Girl?_

"She's on our side." Dumbledore murmured softly, trying to persuade the Order.

"She's the devils spawn!" Mad-Eye spat angrily.

"She's a child." Mrs. Weasley kept saying; the little ounce of persuasion in her voice writhering around each word.

"How can you be sure Molly? For all we know she could be playing us!" Arthur Weasley hissed, eyeing his wife bitterly for her kind ways.

"I agree with Molly. She is but a mere child! Albus, what do you know of her?" Professor McGonagall retaliated, turning her attention to Albus.

"Well after a tedious seven months of searching," Albus began, amusement dancing in his eyes after watching everyone bicker. "- she's been living as a young muggle. Quite brilliant actually, she's been hiding off in Canada. No one, not even the ministry knew she was there. Pretending to be an offshore orphan, she was adopted into a muggle family. She's been living with the name Kabira. Kabira Northshore. Of course we all know her real last name, Riddle. No one has seen her since she was 10, and she's grown into quite a healthy 15 year-old young lady. Well, she turns 16 quite soon but will all in all still be attending her fifth year at Hogwarts-" Albus continued to talk, even through Mad-Eye's snide remarks and protests at having Kabira study at Hogwarts.

"- although she advances into her studies as a muggle, she's still as skilled as her Father. Granted she wasn't very excited about seeing me. I was quite pleasantly surprised that she knew who I was. She's agreed to helping us, even though she was almost successful in pushing her Father out of her mind. But regardless, she knows more about him than anyone." Albus finished with a frown, a little bit of a cloud pushing around in his eyes.

"Poor dear..." Mrs. Weasley sighed, fiddling with a loose string from her tattered apron.

"Poor or not, she could endanger Harry!" Remus spoke up loudly and for the first time from the couch after keeping his silence the entire time.

"What if she leads Voldemort right to us?" Arthur persisted, standing up.

"Now calm down Arthur. She has put quite a powerful lock on her mind; one that Voldemort himself couldn't pass through. He taught her everything he knows, but he doesn't know everything she knows." Albus finished, standing up with a satisfied smirk. "She truly is, the only person that he ever truly loved. Well, that we know of at least..." Albus exhaled, looked relieved and satisfied at the same time.

"Molly," He addressed, turning towards her. "She will be arriving just two days from now, would it be too much to ask-"

"No it shouldn't be. I just hope the children are ready." Molly quickly interjected, sighing as she stood up. "I just hope that the children are ready..."

"How is she getting here?" Mad-Eye put in as he tossed his coat onto his back.

"Like always," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Floo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he found me." The young Kabira muttered to herself, tossing all of her clothes into a small suitcase.

"Kabira? Are you in here?" The familiar lofty voice of Kabira's best friend Anastasia floated through the cracked doorway.

"For now..." Kabira muttered solemnly, looking dejectedly up at her best friend.

Without a word, the sadden girls engulfed into a soft hug, tears bridging their eyes slightly. Pulling away, they looked at each other and couldn't help but grin.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure this new school will be...ok." Anastasia whispered persuasively.

"I hope. I mean, a new school so far from my family. I wonder how they even came to know me!" Kabira lied; even though in her mind she knew she was soon to be more famous than Harry Potter. All for the wrong reasons also.

"Well you're parents are the ones who will be having a good fit about you leaving then? I mean you're the best football player here! And in London they'll think football is soccer. They'll think your accent is weird even though THEY'RE the ones with the accent. And most of them might think you live in an IGLOO just because it's cold in Canada! And just think of all the stupid jokes they'll crack! I mean _honestly_!" Anastasia explained furiously, gasping for air when she finished. "Have fun." She ended, before she got up laughing and followed Kabira out the door.

"Anastasia you know those are just stereotypes, and I can always pick up Quid- I mean rugby. Mom, I'm ready for the two day flight to London!" Kabira stuttered quickly, choosing to ignore Anastasia's quizzical glance.

_"Great I'm lying to my Mom Err well, Foster Mom. Could you call her that? Hopefully and most likely she doesn't know what I'm doing. What was I supposed to be doing again? Oh right, I'm to get off at the first flight so my Mom __sees__ me board the plane, stay with Albus for a night then floo over to...to...what were their names again? Weasels? No no it was...Weasley? Ya! That was it."_ Kabira streamed her quick and decisive plan through her head, running over the small details of her escape carefully.

"Oh sweetie. Look at you, ready to leave your old man and me so soon." Mrs. Northshore cried, throwing her arms around her 'daughter' in a bear hug.

"M-mom. I'm fine, really! I'll be ok!" Kabira tried to scream, feeling herself running out of air, quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just...they grow up so fast!" Her Mom whispered slightly, tears actually bulging slightly on the border of her eyes. Grudgingly she pulled away from Kabira while her eyes glazed over.

"Now Mary, don't get worked up." Mr. Northshore laughed, coming up behind her and pulling both of them into a hug.

"Luke our baby is going to go away, and maybe find some English boy! We're losing our baby!" Mary said, kissing her husband on the cheek. "Well that's at least how I met your Father." Mary grinned, turning to Kabira.

"Daddy!" Kabira whined, running into Mr. Northshore's arms. _"If only my real Dad loved me like this." _Kabira cried throughout her head, letting a couple small tears flow free.

"Don't worry bunchies, everything is going to be fine." Luke said, pulling away. "Sergeant Anastasia, are you to accompany us to the airport and beyond?" Luke barked mockingly at Anastasia.

"Yes sir!" Anastasia yelled back with a mock salute.

Laughing, they all got into the small concept car and drove off to the international airport. But even as Kabira got into the car, her stomach seemed to be doing small flips. _"Calm down, I'm sure they aren't THAT superficial!" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to let a MURDERER INTO THIS HOUSE?" Harry yelled, standing up from the kitchen table.

It was 11 AM and everyone had just sat down to eat a short breakfast. Mrs. Weasley, thinking this was a good time to tell everyone about Kabira, obviously misjudged the fact that they might all be tired enough to shrug it off.

"Harry! She's a lovely girl and-"

"How do you know Mum? For all we know she could be...be...well she might as well be on You-Know-Who's side!" Ron stated, standing up beside Harry.

"I have to agree with Ronald Mrs. Weasley. I mean...she _is_ You-Know-Who's daughter." Hermione persisted, standing up also.

"Ah, I see good news is hard to follow." A drifty voice laughed from the doorway, making everyone jump slightly.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen as two pairs of angry eyes followed him.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled, going up right in front of Dumbledore's face.

"Harry calm down." Albus said, slightly pushing Harry down onto a nearby chair.

Harry's face was burning and his mind was spinning, so many things were running through his head that nothing made any sense anymore.

_"This...GIRL, was trying to turn to the good side? She's a murderers DAUGHTER. She's the offspring of the THING that killed my parents? I wonder if I should just peel the scar off my forehead. Or never meet her? This is horrible; I don't know what Dumbledore's trying to get at!" _Harry's words slid from one side of his mind to the other, dashing so quickly that Harry's eyes started to get fuzzy.

"Harry, just meet the girl. She hates her Father almost as much as you do. Actually...she had to live with him for a straight decade. She probably hates him more. Now don't give me that look." Albus said, staring into Harry's green eyes.

Harry shot him one last malicious glare before standing up and storming upstairs.

"Well. At least he took it...well?" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully making everyone in the kitchen turn to stare at her awkwardly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the airplane, Kabira kept running through her head the nice things she should say.

_"What if they don't even like me? Well I don't blame them...maybe I should make a good first impression? Smile? Laugh? But what should I laugh at...their glares? Right...maybe this isn't such a good idea. I've worked so hard to push him out of my life and now he's going to be right in front of my face. And Harry...Harry Potter...I've never met him before but he probably already hates me. Maybe...maybe everything is going to be ok? Maybe they don't hate me and Albus has persuaded them that I'm really not what they think!" _She persuaded herself on the plane ride, taking small pictures of the passing land underneath her.

But as soon as the plane hit ground, all of those good thoughts quickly melted out of her head.

Getting off Kabira started walking into the terminal. Muggles with crying children pushed passed her and everywhere Kabira turned, a new face seemed to face her.

"Holy hippogriff I hope that Dumbledore decides to wear muggle clothes around here." Kabira whispered quietly to herself, looking around slightly for a man in a long lavish robe with a huge white beard.

"Mrs. Riddle?" Kabira heard someone say behind her. Turning, Kabira's chocolate eyes met with the twinkling blue ones of none other than Albus Dumbledore.

AU – Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm glad that I've updated and edited this because it just is that much better! Thank you all, again, and please review! BTW: I have no stereotypes against Canada, London or anywhere at all! Merely, those general jokes were just that, jokes. Please, no on take any offense!


	2. Warm Welcome?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Two – Warm Welcome?_

"Hello Professor." Kabira muttered, shaking his hand with a bit of anxiousness. _"At least he's wearing muggle clothing." _Kabira thought inwardly as she glanced at his dress pants and shirt, skilfully hiding his beard behind a black blazer and bowler's hat.

"Please, call me Albus. I take it that your ride here was enjoyable?" Albus asked, smiling as he kindly took Kabira's luggage from her hands and put it on a trolley.

"Yes it was, a bit shaky but tolerable." Kabira jostled, trailing behind Albus as they stood outside and waited for a muggle taxi.

Suddenly, as a stream of people rushed out of the airport, Kabira's voice changed.

"Albus why don't we cut past the informalities. We both know why I'm here and frankly, I want to know why...why I'm here." Kabira

"As far as your stay goes," Albus continued as he waved down a cab. "You'll be staying at The Weasley's. Tonight however, until we get all preparations triple checked, you will be boarded in Diagon Alley. Actually just above the Leaky Cauldron." He finished, smiling then turning his attention out the window.

"Albus-" Kabira cut in, wanting to have her question answered.

Albus looked straight at Kabira and up again at a cab that was coming closer to them, a small twinkle in his eyes suggesting that Kabira probably wouldn't get her answer straight away.

"You mean the one next to Knockturn Alley?" Kabira sighed, admitting defeat and climbing into the taxi.

Dumbledore turned and smiled, fixing his spectacles back onto his bridged nose.

"Yes, the very one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now kids, I know you all don't take a kind note towards Kabira but you need to show SOME compassion." Mrs. Weasley chimed as she watched Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George clean up around the kitchen and the rest of the small house.

"Then send her a fruit basket, we shouldn't have to suffer through all of this work for...her." Harry yelled almost muffled as he struggled with a rusted pot.

"Maybe she's nice?" Ginny suggested, washing off the kitchen table with a rag.

"Right Ginny, she's as nice as a Doxie Fairy!" Ron countered loudly, bitterly fluffing the overstuffed pillows in the living room.

"I agree with Ginny, maybe she's nice? I mean she HAS been avoiding him for as long as she could have gotten away for." Hermione brightly said, coming out of the bathroom with a wet rag doused in some sort of cleaning oil.

"I on the other hand agree with Rom, born a murderer, _is_ a murderer." George retaliated, coming from the upper staircase into the kitchen where everyone had gathered to sit or stand in.

"You children need to come to a mature understanding that she's just like all of you. She's only 15, she hasn't murdered a soul and whether you like it or not, she'll be joining fifth year with all of you! It'll be the start of school soon so she'll be here right on time." Mrs. Weasley countered, getting up a bit heatedly and leaving the kitchen through the back door.

"I still think it's a bad idea." An older male voice wafted through the room, Mr. Weasley walking from the living room to the kitchen with a broken sponge in his hand.

Turning, Mrs. Weasley grabbed the door handle and said with a quick huff: "She'll be here in less than 24 hours so you all best make yourselves useful and get used to the idea! INCLUDING YOU ARTHUR!"

Ron groaned loudly and slammed his piece of cloth onto the table.

"She'll be living in my house." He muttered, glaring at the wall. "The daughter of the devil will be living in my house."

"She'll be staying in mine and Hermione's room so you don't have to act as if she'll be with you everywhere you go." Ginny sighed, getting up and going upstairs.

"I think...I think I might actually lose it before she even gets here!" Harry muttered, slamming his head on the table and giving an aggravated groan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Albus, for setting this up." Kabira sighed, looking around the slightly crammed hotel room.

"The pleasure is all mine Kabira. I'll be back in the morning at 10 AM sharp, and we'll begin our flooing process.

"Alright, thank you again." Kabira whispered, giving Albus a wide smile. Albus smiled one last time before turning and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Kabira thought that Albus was finally further down the hall, Kabira turned and looked out the heavily set window.

The sun was still grave as the afternoon set, many clouds poking through the blue bleached sky. The many wizards of the community bustled busily in the streets. Little kids ogled the new broomsticks that hung loosely in many windows, older wizards greeting their friends and drinking up butterbeer in preparation for the new school year about to come.

Groaning, Kabira went over to the dusty, creaking bed and dropped down backwards onto it.

"What have I gotten myself INTO?" Kabira yelled to the empty room, staring up at the sinking ceiling. "Might as well get some rest?" She whispered, turning around and heading towards the small amour.

The day went on with Kabira moving from one part of the bedroom, to the other. Occasionally stopping by the window, staring down the people and wondering what their lives must be like.

Kabira made it a steady habit of making up the lives for the children, where they'd be in 10 years, who'd they turn out to be. Each person she made a new life for, the worse it was for Kabira to imagine her own life and wonder where she was heading with it as well.

As the clock ticked slowly past 11 PM, Kabira was sitting at the small mirror brushing through her long black hair. Crawling into bed, she fell into a restless state.

"So ends the first day of the rest of my life." Kabira muttered before she blew out the small candle that had been emitting the only light in the room beside her and quickly fell into an anxious sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up boys, everyone is downstairs and waiting already!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Harry and Ron who were both sound asleep in their bedroom.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door wide and scoffed at the smell emitting from Ron's trunk, kicking aside a broken ink well and looking from one sight to the next.

"NOW." Mrs. Weasley pressed before slamming the door shut closed.

Jumping slightly as the door slammed shut, Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Groping the side table for his glasses, he put them on hastily and let his brain search for the reason for waking up abnormally early. Suddenly it came to him with a large sinking feeling in his stomach before he groaned loudly, rubbing his head in his both of his hands.

"Harry?" Ron asked a bit sleepily, sitting up and turning towards him. "You ready for this?"

"No." Harry replied simply, sliding back down onto his bed. "I'm not even going to try and like her." Harry decided, looking over at Ron.

"Me neither but I'm not going to be mean, I'll just ignore her. God knows WHAT she could do to me if I get her the smallest bit mad!" Ron sighed, lying back downwards.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"I mean she could still be on the dark side and might just play the good side to get information. If we be mean to her she could come after us with her death eater friends!" Ron exaggerated, sitting up a bit quickly and turning wide eyed at Harry.

Harry yawned before rubbing his scar, Ron quickly at his side.

"Does your scar hurt?" Ron asked hurriedly, his hands disarraying his already muddled hair.

Shaking him off, Harry just shook his head and threw on a new shirt, barely looking at Ron.

Ron got the hint and stalked off into the bathroom, the sound of rushing water was all that was heard for a brief ten minutes before Harry stood in the doorway, Ron leaning against the staircase.

"You ready?" Ron asked after a long silence, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Only one way to find out." Harry groaned again before they started to trail down the stairs as if they were off to war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabira sat up in her bed at 8 AM. Looking around, she sighed as she tried to remember the last time she was this nervous.

"Might as well get out of here." Kabira persisted herself mentally, getting out of bed and deciding to wash up.

Around and hour and a half later Kabira had set her belongings by the door neatly, only having used about four things from her luggage so far.

Kabira silently made her bed carefully, sighing as she sat in the middle.

"They're not going to like me." Kabira groaned, turning over and struggling to get back up out of the sinking bed.

A moment or two passed before anger and frustration seemed to seep through Kabira's fingertips. Each second Kabira had let every though of her real Father, the Dark Lord, nestle back into her thoughts as easily as she had let them go.

Slowly Kabira started to take her passion out on her pillow, punching it and tossing it around the room before it erupted in a sea of feathers that covered every inch of the floor beneath her.

A steady knock broke the silent anger that filled the room, and suddenly was neutralized as Albus Dumbledore walked into Kabira's feather filled bedroom with a hearty smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Albus asked with hesitation, swooping his wand with a small flick as all of the feathers were stuffed neatly back into the pillow they had come from.

"No!" Kabira whined, lying back onto the bed and closing her eyes. Albus chuckled before allowing Kabira to continue. "Why would I be ready to go somewhere where the people OBVIOUSLY HATE ME. The whole wizarding world hates me Albus! Not one person out there likes me, not one. Not even my own Father." Kabira whispered the last part, rolling over so her back was to Albus.

"Well Ms. Riddle, I like you as much. Your Father despises you, I mean, how can an infant almost defeat him. And only to be dumfounded again when Mr. Potter does the same thing? Almost, you almost took your Father's life but merely that was a test run for the real thing which Mr. Potter had tried to end." Albus sighed, sitting down in the little armchair with creaky legs that stood with grace next to the amour in the corner of the room. "He survived quickly from your attack because of the love you provided him in your heart. That love healed him and because of that same compassion, he sent you away as to never be found. He did not want to hurt you Kabira, but revenge has become an awful thing. He's killed anyone who might know where you are, only to prevent him from finding out. In order to defeat him, yourself and Mr. Potter need to come together and fight, fight for the good of the wizarding world and what may well turn out to be, the muggle world also."

"You think he's coming back ... don't you?" Kabira asked in a barely audible whisper, little flecks of red sparks erupting from her fingertips.

"Wandless magic is one thing that would lead him to you Ms. Riddle. Please, we must leave now before your trail is found." Albus avoided the question, standing up and bending down for Kabira's suitcases.

"Since I was ten Albus," Kabira began her voice in such a deep tone that it stopped Albus in his tracks. "since I was ten I've avoided all things magic. By that age I had learnt more than Hogwarts has known in a lifetime. Do you think that this is all easy for me? And to know that my Father wants me dead because of it, because of what HE taught me? I was a mere child Albus, and I still am! I know nothing, how can I help?" Kabira cried, sitting bolt upright in the bed and staring Albus straight in his blue eyes.

"Kabira, your love revived him, and it will be the same thing that will defeat him. Now please, come with me. We have much worse things to face than your Father." Albus continued, for a moment a smile erupted onto his features before he grabbed two of Kabira's suitcases.

"Like what?" Kabira muttered, grabbing the rest of her luggage and following Albus down and out of the Leaky Caldron.

"Like gaining Mr. Potter and his friends trust." Albus laughed, leading Kabira into a deserted courtyard.

"I thought we were taking the Floo network?" Kabira whispered, the small wind picking up speed as it lifted leafs off the floor and swung them in delicate hoops.

"The Order found that that was too dangerous, no, we found a better mode of transportation." Albus grinned, shading his eyes from the sun as he looked far up and into the sky.

Suddenly, the sky seemed to erupt in a massive _BANG_.

"What the-"Kabira began before a large motorcycle descended from the sky and landed in front of Kabira's feet.

"Ay, I'm here for you Albus you know that. But I don't know if this is going to go so well..." A very large and gruff looking man sighed from his seat in the motorcycle, the cart attached to it looking very shaky.

"I agree." Kabira whispered, looking in disbelief of the driver and the seat. "I completely and utterly agree."

AU - Well do you like it so far? Haha, I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter to this progressive story. Reviews are welcome and have a great time reading!


	3. Murder Is Complicated  Right?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Three - Murder's Complicated Right?_

Harry stomped down the stairs with Ron hot on his heels, their feet making large stomping noises as if to make everyone known of their entrance.

Harry looked around the crowded room and how it spilled into the crammed foray before sitting down on the couch next to Remus and.

"Harry calm down." Remus whispered, adjusting his robe so he could sit further out in the couch.

"She's a murderer." Harry scoffed staring holes into Mrs. Weasley's hat. "I don't know why everyone is so obsessed with her anyways, I mean, her Father is-"

"- Harry she's not a murderer, her Father is! She is not to be blamed for what her FATHER did. And we're all here to support her, she could be very valuable and for all you know an amazing asset in this fight." Remus dropped his voice as everyone started to file in from the hall and take his or her seats.

"Do you think we'll make her feel a bit shy if we're here all at once?" McGonagall asked, twisting her hat slightly.

"I don't even think that they're taking Floo you know." Fred laughed loudly, some witches and wizards Harry didn't know the names of turned to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"I reckon she's flying here!" George joined his brother with bright eyes as the room burst with whispers and questions.

Harry turned his attention to the fireplace, making a silent oath of concentration.

"Yupp! I overheard Professor Dumbledore telling Hagrid to meet them at the Leaky Caldron just half an hour ago-"Fred began with a large grin plastered onto his face.

"I think it'd be in our interest to go outside and wait for them there!" George finished, leaving arm in arm with his brother as they laughed at the scene they left.

After a couple of minutes, a few wizards left to the backyard with some witches following them but Harry stayed put. A large amount of wizards stayed behind, as if to keep a close eye on Harry.

Harry looked around, impatient and accompanied by a grumpy frown.

A large wizard stepped in front of Harry and made his way to the other end of the room, talking silently with Mad-Eye.

Eyeing them curiously, Harry decided that now wasn't the time to wonder who these different witches and wizards were who filled the Weasley household.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabira looked up at the strange man with curious eyes, after assessing a possible giant she scanned the bike once more before restating her decision.

"Albus, really, Floo isn't such a bad idea." Kabira insisted, trying to stop a disgruntled Hagrid from putting her bags in the little compartment.

"Change of plans Ms. Riddle, now, please get into the cart with Hagrid. He's a trusted friend of mine; he'll get you to the Weasley house safely." Dumbledore continued before giving Hagrid a comforting nod.

"Well yer better get in the cart if wer' going to get there on time!" Hagrid complied after a small pause.

Kabira gave one last worried glance to Albus before staring at the rikity carriage attached to Hagrid's motorcycle.

"Um...where do you suppose I'd fit?" Kabira muttered, lifting one leg vicariously into the only empty space of the compartment.

"Oh you'll wanna fit yer body tight in there, its a bumpy ride!" Hagrid laughed, putting on his bug-eyed helmet and starting the thunderous engine.

"I'll meet you two at the Weasley house." Albus laughed before Dissaparating with a satisfying _POP_.

"R-right." Kabira stuttered, cramming her body into the little space before Hagrid shot into the sky.

The feeling was amazing, it felt as if Kabira could fly again. Since leaving the wizarding world, flying like one would in Quidditch was something Kabira longed for again.

"So, yer excited to be seein' everyone?" Hagrid asked after a long and awkward pause.

Kabira was staring down at the clouds for a little while before Hagrid spoke up again.

"Yer know, if ya wanna fit in-" Hagrid began before Kabira spoke up.

"They all think I'm horrible, don't they?" Kabira asked as she sat herself up straight in her compartment or rather, as straight as she could in such a small space.

A small silence erupted as they zoomed past the beautiful scenes below.

"And you do too." Kabira finished as they started to come to a small clearing.

Hagrid didn't need to look back at Kabira to let her know that she was right, but Kabira kept her eyes forward even as the wind whipped her face with a cool lash.

"Don't worry Mr. Hagrid, I wouldn't be here if I meant any harm."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus arrived on the small lot of the Weasley house and stepped back, startled at the amount of people who lay about the lawn waiting.

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Albus asked with an amused look.

"We're waiting for the little witch." Fred stated with a matter-of-fact smirk.

"FRED." Mrs. Weasley snapped, slapping him slightly on the arm. "Albus, is she arriving by Floo?" Mrs. Weasley asked as everyone silenced around them to hear his reply.

"Not anymore Molly, no, Ms. Riddle will be arriving shortly with Hagrid." Albus nodded politely to excuse himself to the inside of the house, walking past the many witches and wizards who filed outside after having heard the news of the change in transportation.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry greeted with angst as Albus entered the now empty living room.

"Harry, aren't you going to go outside and await Ms. Riddle's arrival?" Albus asked, stroking his long white beard for a moment before sitting on the small table in front of Harry.

"No. Why should I?" Harry whined his eyes looking everywhere but into Dumbledore's crystal blue ones.

"Ms. Riddle, Kabira, is a very honest young woman. She is of no harm Harry, she's here to help. Don't let this be a setback in your – our – plans to defeat Voldemort." Albus whispered as his voice lowered while Harry glared back.

"You'll see why I've decided to do this, in time." Albus finished, standing up and grabbing Harry by the shoulder. "Come on now, let's go welcome our new guest and soon to be, new friend." Albus guided Harry down to the backyard. With the overwhelming amounts of people that lined up in rows, groups and even some bouncing on their heels to look into the small clearing, their voices became too strong for Harry to think let alone retaliate.

A big _BANG_ erupted from the sky as Hagrid's motorcycle lowered onto the grass. The big mess of his beard became sporadic as he landed into the small clearing, the motorcycle looking so small underneath the giant and Kabira's luggage.

Suddenly the whispers got heavier and as soon as Hagrid stepped off the motorcycle, the whispers and taunts ceased.

A young woman stepped onto the lawn, shaky at first and struggled to get her right foot out of the crammed carriage.

"Ah, Ms. Riddle!" Albus boomed, going to stand next to her as Hagrid helped her out of the carriage.

Kabira gave a small glance up at Albus before staring at everyone else.

The lawn was packed; every square inch was filled with two wizards and witches at a time. Kabira's eyes wandered over the tall and pointy hats to the short and plump people who scattered every corner of the lawn.

Kabira glanced over momentarily to a group of wizards her age, two witches standing a bit further out from the group. Kabira suddenly noticed a young man with jet black hair and forest green eyes staring straight at her and Kabira could swear she felt daggers plunging into her heart.

Quickly looking away, Kabira spluttered a small: "H-hello."

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as not one brave wizard dared to say anything.

Kabira looked up at Albus who in turn gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oh well look at us standing out here like a bunch of lawn gnomes!" Mrs. Weasley laughed, approaching Kabira hesitantly before pulling her into a hug. "Hello Kabira, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Mrs. Weasley but you can call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley quickly laughed; patting Kabira's slightly windblown hair down as Mr. Weasley came sauntering down the lawn.

"And I'm Mr. Weasley. You can call me Mr. Weasley-"Mr. Weasley began before Mrs. Weasley shot him a rather venomous look. "-I mean Arthur." Mr. Weasley corrected himself, shaking Kabira's outstretched hand.

"Why don't we go inside? I'll have the kids prepare out here with the food so we can all get to know you. Now come in, oh come in! Oh my, would you look at you? Your hair is right fit for a bird's nest it is! Oh well, we'll fix that." Mrs. Weasley fussed as Mad-Eye took Albus aside.

"This is who you've brought? This little ... little, girl?" Mad-Eye continued, his glass eye switching from Kabira to Albus at a lightning speed. "She even looks insane!"

"Well, yes. But then again, aren't we all?" Albus chuckled before leaving Mad-Eye in the corner with a large frown.

"That'd be wonderful Molly-" Albus started, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth as Kabira looked suffocated under the woman as she fiddled with her hair and clothes. "-but I think I'll introduce Kabira to everyone first, before we eat if that's alright with you?"

"Oh yes, not a problem Albus! I'll go and make sure the soup and salad is ready. Again, nice to meet you dear!" Mrs. Weasley flustered, smiling a kind smile before grabbing Mr. Weasley's arm and tugging him out of the lawn and back inside the house.

Kabira looked up at Albus who guided her by her shoulder slightly around the lawn, introducing her to one wizard at a time.

"Kabira, this is Kingsley. Over there is Remus and the young woman with bright green hair is Tonks. Ronald, Professor McGonagall..." Albus continued, walking Kabira down the rows and groups of people one by one before finally coming across to the large group of teenagers.

Kabira's confusion at the amount of names and people shown on her face as she looked from one person to the next, trying to remember all of their names.

Kabira looked at each face carefully, remembering characteristics about each person. Some were kind and smiling while others were slightly emotionless and concealed some sort of unsorted anger. But one face that hid amongst the small group in front of her held so much fury and resistance that Kabira's stomach felt a sudden drop with sickness at the thought of what Harry Potter must be thinking about her at this moment.

"This is Fred, and this is George." Albus stopped for a moment as the twins shook Kabira's hand roughly.

They started to leave right after being introduced at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice screaming for them to help with the soup. All the way down the lawn Kabira could hear them whispering things like: "She doesn't look a thing like You-Know-Who." Which was immediately followed by: "If you knew what You-Know-Who looked like, you wouldn't be alive."

"This is Ginny, Hermione and Ron." Albus continued as Kabira shook hands with Ginny and Hermione, but not extending her hand long to Ron who turned his head away.

"_Ron._" Hermione snapped, slapping Ron on the shoulder as to make Ron extend his hand.

"It's ok, really." Kabira muttered, not really wanting to shake hands with Ron either as he gave her death glare after death glare.

"And finally, Mr. Potter." Albus finished, an amused look crossed his face as Harry refused to shake Kabira's hand.

Kabira stared into Harry's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Kabira started to make a conscious effort not to rub the aching scar on her wrist that burned every time Kabira thought of Harry's scar. Kabira noticed that every moment Kabira thought of Harry's scar, Harry would either wince or make an effort to not notice the pain of his own scar.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kabira whispered, breaking free of her glare with Harry as Hermione and Ginny nodded towards her.

A silence broke between the teenagers again as Albus stood by and watched as Ron and Harry decided to just stare menacingly at Kabira, while Hermione and Ginny opened their mouths and closed them shut quickly as if they had something to say.

"Why don't we go and show you your room before dinner starts?" Ginny asked suddenly, breaking the awkward pause.

"What a good idea!" Hermione agreed, taking Kabira's arm with hesitation before leading her towards the house.

"Oh your bags." Ginny pointed towards the stack of luggage that sat lazily by Hagrid's motorcycle.

"Oh I can take care of that." Kabira smiled, in a spur of happiness to get away from all of the wizards and witches Kabira lifted her right arm and snapped her fingers.

Red sparks emitted from Kabira's fingertips and in an instance the bags were gone from the motorcycle.

As the whispers transformed into silence again, Kabira looked around with a smile. Her grin dropped as Hermione and Ginny stepped slightly backwards, looking shocked and scared at the same time.

"I-It was just, magic. They're in the room now...I-I just..." Kabira stuttered as many of the witches and wizards stepped back slightly from Kabira who was slowly becoming more and more devastated from her actions.

"Magic under age is against the law, but you wouldn't apply to that would you?" Harry asked bitterly, his voice sounding high and booming against the silence.

"Harry-" Albus stated firmly, looking from Harry to Kabira. "-now is not the time. Hermione, Ginny, please show Kabira her room." Albus finished, someone definite as everyone went back to their business almost all with their backs turned towards Kabira.

"Right." Hermione said after a short pause.

Kabira followed Ginny and Hermione as they weaved between the many people and into the house. As they were walking up the staircase, Kabira found little comfort in the glances that Ginny and Hermione were exchanging.

Finally, they came to a came door that lead to a rather large room. Kabira looked around at the three beds that were crammed together as to make room for the many suitcases and clothing items that scattered various parts of the room.

"It's not much but-" Ginny started, getting cut short by Kabira who held her hand up.

"Please, your hospitality means everything to me. I honestly mean it when I say that I'm sorry if I made both of you feel at all uncomfortable, I truly don't mean any harm-" Kabira quickly stated, looking from Hermione to Ginny before the door burst open.

"Oh girls, good you've come to help Kabira settle down!" Mrs. Weasley started up, clambering into the room and standing beside Kabira, facing Ginny and Hermione. "Hermione and Ginny will be sleeping in the same room. I hope that's not a problem or anything of the sort?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting on a bed across from Kabira.

"No it's perfect, thank you – for your hospitality that is." Kabira started before stammering much gratitude.

"Oh no problem deary! You know, there are many more dangers to living here than anything. You just need to gain their trust and-" Mrs. Weasley started, breathing heavy as if she just ran a race.

"Mum, really." Ginny laughed, smiling a genuine smile to Kabira who in turn gave a relieved smile back.

"Mrs. Weasley are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside her and putting her hand to her forehead.

"Oh yes dear-" Mrs. Weasley chuckled, taking Hermione's hand and patting it. "I just had to race Fred out to the lawn before one of those little inventions they had exploded in my kitchen. Some sort of disposable distractor or something..." Mrs. Weasley laughed again before getting up and off the bed. "Now, come downstairs whenever you're ready! We'll all be outside, and don't forget to dress somewhat formally!" Mrs. Weasley finished before walking out the door and shutting it quietly.

"Mum's right you know." Ginny sighed after a while, laying on her back and staring up at a "Weird Sisters" poster that hung off her wall. "There are worse things than trying to gain everyone else's trust."

"Like trying not to get killed in my sleep?" Kabira muttered, laying down on her bed and staring at the small pixies in a jar.

"Oh I don't think Harry would go to THAT extent." Hermione laughed, smiling as she put her hair up.

"Don't worry, you have our trust. They're more of a challenge however." Ginny finished, a silence following her words as the girls started to get ready for dinner.

Sighing, Kabira got up and began to sort through her suitcase for appropriate dress.

"_How am I supposed to commit to these people? I can't guarantee their trust let alone their safety! They have every right to be mad at me but all I can do is stay out of their way. And that's exactly what I plan on doing. At least Ginny and Hermione are on my side ... for now. I wonder if they can bring Harry and Ron around."_ Kabira gave an inward groan as the girl stepped out of the room one by one wearing appropriate dresses and shoes.

"Kabira, may I have a moment?" Dumbledore asked Kabira as the girls came down the staircase.

"Please tell me that this is an alternate universe in which you're taking me? A universe being located downstairs to meet people who actually like me, aren't judgmental and Bertie Bott's stops making their beans every flavour?" Kabira growled, following Albus into the small sitting room.

Albus gave a sort of muffled chuckle as his eyes twinkled.

"Sadly I'm taking you outside to meet the people whom aren't fond of you, are judgmental and yes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are still, every flavour." Albus laughed before motioning his head to the door that lead outside. "Before we go, I just wanted to say that I want you to make an honest effort. An effort that if you show, others will follow." Albus finished, looking Kabira straight in the eyes before taking her outside.

Kabira nodded with hesitation before shakily getting up and following Albus outside.

As they neared the end of the staircase, Kabira suddenly felt a pang of emotions.

All these people staring at her, judging her, knowing things about her that she promised she'd forget. It started to feel overwhelming as Kabira walked through the oak door and into the back lawn where many people were standing or sitting, eating or drinking. Sitting down beside Hermione who greeted her with a smile and a small cup of Pumpkin juice, Kabira's eyes wandered around at the faces blankly, her eyes falling on Harry. Harry glared straight at her gave which made Kabira shiver slightly, and forcefully Kabira pushed her eyes downwards.

"Everyone! Today is the beginning of the rest of our dreams." Albus started, Ron whispering rudely in the background: "Or the beginning of our nightmares." Ron laughed, only to be nudged roughly in the ribs by Ginny.

"Today is that start to a restful wizarding world. Ms. Riddle has graciously decided to join the side of the brave, and lead us to the end of the dark tunnel in which we have all been dwelling in." Albus continued, briefly looking down at Kabira and winking. "Ms. Riddle, will you kindly stand up and possibly, make a small speech." Albus finished, turning his head to a shocked Kabira.

_"What is he CRAZY? I can't just tell these people who I am! Well they already __know__ that but honestly, what am I supposed to say? Dumbledore is severely off his rocker!"_ Kabira screamed in her head furiously as she swished her cup around menacingly.

"Kabira?" Albus asked again, nodding his head towards the small clearing he made in which he intended her to stand in.

"Um...right then." Kabira stuttered, getting up weakly. As she walked steadily towards the middle of the clearing, she gave a small, unnoticeable glare to Albus.

"Well um...I'm Kabira but you all can call me Kabi. I um...I've lived in Canada for a large amount of my life and well ya, you know." Kabira started, fidgeting with her hands as she realized she was swimming in deep, deep water.

"Ya so...I guess I'm...well I'm a witch ya...that's for sure. Um, well you all know who my Father is then, though I hate to admit it." Kabira continued, immediately regretting mentioning her Father as the tension in the air thickened considerably.

Kabira looked around uncertainly as many of the people gave her a shocked look. Suddenly she felt another pang of emotion and felt her heart sink.

_"What was I thinking? These people...they want nothing to do with me. I just need to go back home, where I belong. I don't belong here, I never did."_ Kabira's mind retaliated, tears threatening to fall if Kabira let her guard down even for a moment.

"Ms. Riddle, may I ask you a question?" A strong voice asked from the center of the group of people in front of her.

Kabira mentally hid the tears as she turned her attention to a young man whom she knew as either Fred or, possibly George.

"Um...ok." She answered uncertainly.

"Why now? Why not a year ago? Or a year later?" George asked, giving her a superior look.

"Well I guess...um...maybe...uh...Albus? Yes, Albus; he, he thought it was time." Kabira stumbled through her words, giving them all a half relieved, half stressed look.

"Right. And how are we supposed to believe that you're on our side? I mean, for all we know and trust me, we do; you could be telling your Father with your twisted mind where you are and therefore where we are! How do we know he's not at the front gate with an army of Death Eaters? We sit here waiting for our doom and what do you all want to do?" A loud voice from the corner of the lawn spat loudly. Kabira turned her head wildly and analyzed the voice of one Harry Potter. His words were so full of spite and anger that Kabira stared at him blankly for a moment as he turned to the room, glaring at the people who watched him in shock.

"Come, eat, and sit down! Take a load off. I can't believe that you would believe such a lie! I'm telling you that she's no good! I should no, her Father killed my parents and more! How can you all just sit here and do _nothing?_I'd expect more out of trained Auror's and battlers!" Harry finished with a deep breath, nearly panting with anxiousness as he looked around the room once more.

He turned to Kabira and gave her a scathing look.

"Don't think you're welcome here, because you're not."

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley stepped in, looking positively flustered at his outburst. "That's been quiet enough! Now please, sit down."

AU - What's a story without and angry outburst right? Reviews are as always anticipated, and have a great time engulfing yourself into the adventures this story is sure to hold!

BTW – THERE HAVE BEEN MANY CHANGES IN THESE CHAPTERS, ALL OF WHICH ARE LEADING UP TO THE ARRIVAL OF NEW CHAPTERS. IF ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS SEEM TO MAKE NO SENSE AFTER THE PREVIOUS, I PROBABLY HAVEN'T CHANGED THEM AS YET. PLEASE BARE WITH ME, THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY. THANK YOU!


	4. When's Too Far?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Four - When's Too Far?_

Harry felt a small swell of pain and anger raise in his chest.

"_Even after thoroughly stating my mind about what was happening, these people won't listen to me!"_ Harry cursed inside his mind, looking from one shocked face to the next.

Without another word, Harry stormed back into the house leaving behind many blank faces.

"Harry come back here!" Harry heard some call, but he wasn't too sure whom. He didn't care; all he wanted was some privacy and a break from the overwhelming events.

Finally finding his way into his room, Harry sat down under the looming 'Chudley Cannons' poster and rested his head on the wall behind him. Thoughts and worries were streaming through Harry's mind and honestly Harry couldn't think of anything to do besides stay outside the entire night, or longer.

_"How can they have brought her here? She is no help to any of us and she's only causing trouble! Can none of them see through her fake demeanour? Her innocent act won't get through me. Never! I will not give up! If it's the last thing I'll do, it'll be to take her __and__ her Father down for good."_

Harry looked up at the peeling wall paper and took a deep breath. The clean, crisp autumn air that was carried inside from the window at the front of the room filled Harry's nostrils as he relaxed his aching brain for a bit. Finally, after what felt like hours of plucking out the loose strings from Ron's blanket and running reasons of why he should hate Kabira through his head, Harry finally got up.

Brushing himself off, Harry looked around the lightened room and felt his stomach grumble.

"Good, she's trying to starve me too." Harry muttered, opening the door and stalking downstairs.

"Harry, there you are" The familiar voice of Ron called.

"Tell me she's gone and I'll come outside." Harry spat forcefully, standing his ground.

Harry took a bite of a bun that was left on the kitchen counter, chewing and looking incredulously at Ron.

"Harry, maybe you should calm down. I mean, after she left Kabira broke down crying! Maybe you and Ron are going about this the wrong way..." Hermione started, taking a step closer to Harry.

"Are we? Are we taking the fact that a murderer is in this house _lightly_?" Harry yelled, anger starting to swell inside his chest again.

"She didn't murder your parents Harry her Father did! It's not fair to her that you label her like this!" Hermione yelled back, the breeze shifting that stormed through the kitchen from the many open windows pushing Hermione's hair to one side.

"But it's still the same!" Harry screamed again, the wind gusting past his ears with a loud whistle.

"How is it the same? HOW? She hasn't done anything to you and I bet you she's even tried to be nice! Now stop being a prick and come outside, everyone's already eating!" Hermione finished, giving Harry one last pleading look before she turned to go inside.

As Harry watched Hermione leave he couldn't help but feel a bit stupid for the whole thing.

"_Maybe Hermione's right. Maybe I am taking this out of proportion..."_ Harry reflected for a moment, putting his bun back down onto the table.

For a moment, Harry thought about making friends with Kabira. But almost at the same time that thought came into his mind, Harry's head snapped up and onto the other side of the spectrum.

_"Wait NO! How can I be saying this? She's nothing to me. I mean she COMES FROM HIM. How can I even accept this? No, no I'll just not go around her. I'll just go out if she comes in, out of sight therefore out of mind. But what about Hermione and Ginny? I'll solve that later, I'm too hungry to think anymore." _Harry concluded before following Hermione back outside.

As he stepped onto the lawn everyone stopped talking and looked up. Looking around Harry noticed that everyone was slightly clumped away from Kabira, who was sitting at one end of the table alone and slurping her soup.

Ginny came an sat down next to her with Hermione right beside her. As they began to talk, Kabira looked up with puffy eyes and looked quickly away as her eyes met with Harry's.

"Harry, sit down will you? Here, fresh onion soup and baked bread. Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly as if the past events never happened. She pushed Harry down onto a chair next to Ron and pushed a bowl of hot soup and bread towards his face.

It was just then that Harry realized how hungry he really was, having missed breakfast. It was nearly 3 PM and they'd been up since 6 AM. He must have been in his and Ron's room longer than he thought.

Quickly stuffing his face with bread and scorching his tongue with hot soup, Harry took a moment to look across the table as he drenched himself with water from a nearby goblet.

Kabira was silently sipping her soup and nibbling on a piece of bread. A pang of guilt plunged his heart as he felt remorse for promising to get rid of her. She really wasn't doing anything; in fact he'd say she looked scared almost. At the same moment that Harry felt sorry for her, he pushed all kind thoughts out of his head.

"Mate what do you say to Quidditch later?" Ron asked, breaking Harry's mental thoughts.

"Yah sure, anything to get me out of here!" Harry laughed before choking on his bread.

"So Kabira, what was your old school like?" Ginny asked in a friendly tone after Hermione reeled off all the splendours inside of Hogwarts and out. The chatter promptly died down around the three girls as everyone turned his or her attention towards her.

Kabira placed her bread aside and sighed before giving a small smile up at Ginny and Hermione.

"It was a muggle school of course, nothing too big." Kabira stated promptly and in a quiet voice, short in her answer as she didn't want everyone listening to her life story.

"Oh ok." Ginny responded in an equally quiet voice.

"So what are your hobbies?" Hermione piped up from the other side of Ginny.

"Besides killing people..." George muttered angrily under his breath as he took a swing at his goblet and walked past the group of girls.

" I guess I've always loved Quidditch but I haven't played in a long time." Kabira answered, giving a small smile.

Harry's eyes felt like they had spun to the back of his head as he turned away from Kabira. He had been eavesdropping and felt like he had heard something he shouldn't have.

_"She likes Quidditch? I'm surprised her Father even let her play."_

"What position?" Ron asked excitedly from the other side of the yard before Harry gave him an angry glare for fraternizing with the enemy.

"I've always like Seeker but I have more of a feel for Chaser." Kabira answered, perking up as some of the wizards behind Ron gave approving nods.

"You know, Harry plays-" Hermione started, looking over at Harry who gave her a crude look in return.

"Um, never mind." Hermione stuttered looking sheepishly down at the bread crump's left on her plate.

"How's the lunch everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming back onto the lawn where many of the wizards started to give their goodbyes and praises for the food.

"It was wonderful Molly, then again you're an amazing cook." Kabira answered giving Mrs. Weasley a small smile.

_"Laying it on thick isn't she? I wonder why Mrs. Weasley is letting her call her Molly...please don't tell me she's already gotten her brainwashed..."_ Harry thought aggressively in his mind, flashing Kabira a pestering look from across the table.

"Why thank you dear! Hermione, Ginny, why don't you take Kabira inside the house and show her around?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"Mum I don't think Kabira's down eating yet-" Ginny started, looking from Kabira to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh I'm finished, I'm not so hungry. Jet lag...or rather, motor-lag." Kabira laughed as Hermione laughed also, standing up as Ginny lead them towards the back door.

"You know, maybe we could play Quidditch later!" Hermione laughed as Kabira nearly ran inside.

"Right, that's a completely safe idea. It's not like Quidditch isn't a safe sport right?" Kabira sarcastically pointed out, laughing as Hermione gave a confused look before smiling with some hesistation.

"Well, maybe we'll go out and fly around for a bit. You know, after Harry and Ron have gone to bed..." Ginny laughed, Hermione giving a hesistant look.

"You have three spare brooms?" Kabira asked as the three girls stopped in front of the staircase.

"No but, I have one. And Harry and Ron both have their own-" Ginny started, looking up at Kabira who laughed.

Hermione looked from Ginny to Kabira and burst with suggestions: "Maybe we should stay inside. I mean, I have loads of magazines and we can..." Hermione trailed off as Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered to Kabira: "I knew she'd say that."

Trying to muffle their giggles, Ginny helped Hermione with the tour. The entire time they were walking around the house however, Kabira could only think of what would happen when she let her guard down.

_"I better sleep with one eye open tonight, better yet, I'll sleep outside."_

AU – Again, if any chapters following do not match previous chapters, it's because I haven't changed them yet. Please bare with me and thank you so much for reading! Please review also!


	5. Redecorating?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Five - Redecorating?_

Kabira followed Ginny and Hermione up the stairs quietly, looking politely around at the figures and rooms Ginny pointed out.

"This is quite a large house isn't it?" Kabira asked, giving a small smile to Hermione who looked at her coldly. Within the second she flicked her head to the other side, as if looking into Kabira's eyes would turn her into stone.

_"Ouch? I guess it might take a little more effort to get onto the good sides of these people huh? Well, I guess I'm up for the challenge...I think."_

"Kabira this is our room, I think Mum already showed you it." Ginny kept talking while opening the door to their room.

"Oh yes, she did. Um...a bit cramp isn't it?" Kabira asked, giving a small smile as the girls went into the room and sat down on their beds.

"Yes well, I'm not exactly used to having others in here." Ginny muttered a bit shyly, looking a little embarrassed at the size of her room.

Kabira noticed that Hermione was looking at her suspiciously, as if challenging her every move. Waiting for her to show an evil side so she can strike.

Kabira fell onto her back on the bed and stared up at the peeling red paint on the roof. There were small rips of wallpaper in the corners of the room and random posters of the "Weird Sisters" and some Quidditch teams she's never heard of that lined the walls.

Suddenly a little bright light bulb went off in Kabira's head, and she had an idea.

"Ginny, how do you feel about a little...redecorating?" Kabira asked, sitting upwards and looking at Ginny with bright eyes.

"Redecorating?" Ginny repeated, looking over at Hermione who shrugged in return.

"Yes I mean I could if you want me to. For example I can expand and redecorate the entire room to fit your personality. Would you want me too?" Kabira asked hopefully, standing up and clapping her hands together.

"Maybe this is the start of a hopefully...less rocky-ish friendship." 

"Um...ok, sure." Ginny finally answered after three minutes uncertainly.

Kabira took a deep breath in and looked around the room.

"Wait, what about your wand?" Hermione asked somewhat rudely as Kabira turned her head towards her.

"Wandless magic, I've learnt to do it since I was around eight." Kabira answered before turning her concentration back to the room.

With a swish of her hand, and sweep of liquid silver erupted and swirled around the entire area. The red paint peeled off the roof in a poof of gold sparkles, and the posters on the walls started to replenish and straighten on the wall. The roof immediately got taller and a small chandelier appeared, lighting up the crème roof. Blue paint started to magically paint itself around the room, replenishing the old striped wallpaper. The bedroom started to expand tremendously and quickly the furniture started to move around the room.

Hermione let out a small scream as her bed lifted up and fit itself in a space at the left side of the room, under a couple of posters and a mirror that was slanted to show her rather nervous face.

Ginny gave a shrill shriek as her bed floated off the ground and in front of the window. The old one had been replaced with a larger, grander French window with a wider view of the garden. New long white drapes were suspended in the wind and Ginny looked around with a mixture of shock and excitement painted on her face.

Kabira's bed landed close to the door, near the new brown paneling. Opening her eyes, Kabira looked around at the now spacious and beautifully colored bedroom with a sigh of relief.

"Like the new blue paint?" She asked, looking at a stunned Ginny.

"Definitely!" Ginny yelled, getting up and twirling around her room.

"That...that was advanced magic. I didn't know that was even possible! Will you teach me?" Hermione asked quickly while getting up, obviously biting her tongue a split-second later as she sat back down.

"Sure! Let's go outside, it's better to practice out there. That way you don't break anything." Kabira finished, giving an honest smile.

"Let's go!" Ginny said excitedly, getting up and nearly running out the door.

"We'll be out there, if you want to come later." Kabira finished, looking at Hermione with a genuine look.

Hermione looked back at her with a torn look. Kabira was sure she was having a debate with herself, whether to trust her or to want nothing to do with her.

"Ok..." Hermione finally said, following Kabira and Ginny out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked out the kitchen door and stared at Hermione and Ginny, who were doing well..._something _that involved magic with Kabira.

From the looks of it, she was teaching them wandless magic.

"I don't know how they can trust her..." Harry muttered to Ron while watching Hermione send a flowerpot flying across the yard.

"Well, at least they trust her." Ron answered, glancing at Kabira who quickly fixed the pot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked a bit offensively to Ron, who gave him a side-glance in return.

"Well you haven't really gotten to know her as yet-" Ron started.

"Get to know her? She hasn't even been here for a day yet!" Harry fired back, staring daggers into Ron's head.

"Well there's not time like the present then is there?" Ron asked, turning to face Harry with a straight face.

As Harry opened his mouth to retort, Fred and George walked into the kitchen.

"You know what they're doing out there?" Fred asked, looking at Harry pointedly.

"No, what?" Ron asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"They're practicing wandless magic. I don't know what type-" George began only to be cut off by Fred.

"But we do know that they're sending rocks, pots, water cans, gnomes, plants, and anything else they can find through our bedroom window. It's driving me _insane!_" Fred finished, throwing his hands up in frustration as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, we didn't really expect...this to happen." George muttered after a while, sitting down next to Fred.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as himself and Harry sat down at the table also.

"Come on, do you really think she's here to help us?" Fred asked again, glancing over at George.

"Yes, well...I would say so..." Ron answered timidly, looking over at Harry.

_"Oh like he doesn't already know what my answer is?" _Harry laughed to himself, giving Ron a humorous look.

"She's playing us, honestly. What exactly does she expect us to believe?" Harry asked, looking straight at Ron.

"That's she's here for us." George answered, nearly slamming his fist onto the table.

"What took her so long then? Like Remus said, she could have come a year ago. Even a year after. Why now? What was holding her back?" Harry asked, looking around the table with a suspicious look.

"Her Father." A voice said from the door.

They all turned around swiftly to face Kabira, standing at the door with a hurt look on her face.

AU - Ok, cliffhanger ending. Sort of. Well that's the update of Chapter Five, took a while I know! How'd you like it? Well Kabira's been facing a lot of ridicule and disclusion, how does she handle it? Well by passing the time with some redecorating! How much do you think she heard when she walked in on the guys talking? All this and more coming up in Chapter Six. Reviews are as always, welcome. Have a good one!


	6. What Does She Do For Father's Day?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Six – What Does She Do For Father's Day?_

Kabira was shocked that Hermione and Ginny wanted her to teach them wandless magic and frankly, a bit more shocked when they started out well...a little less than amazing.

"Good Ginny, now lift your dominant arm up and slowly think 'Aurum Maximums'. No Ginny, lead your arm away from the window!" Kabira screamed as Ginny sent a flowerpot straight into a rather large window. Kabira winced as she heard the shattering of glass and unfamiliar shrieks of panic.

"Maybe...maybe we should hold off on that one." Kabira stuttered a bit monotone, giving Ginny a kind look.

"Y-ya." Ginny whispered, looking wide-eyed up at the gaping hole in the window.

"Hermione, how about you try the levitating spell we tried um...earlier?" Kabira asked, turning supportively towards Hermione.

Giving Kabira a rather scared look, Hermione lifted up her arm and her eyes were squinted in concentration.

Slowly, a small flowerpot from the edge of the garden lifted off the ground.

"Good Hermione! You've got it!" Kabira sang in happiness, her contentment slowly dissolving as the pot began to grow a bit bigger.

"No, no Hermione stop! Let the pot go! No!" Kabira ushered Hermione in slow aggravation, as the pot grew larger and larger.

"Duck!" Ginny screamed as she tackled Kabira to the grassy floor. Kabira grabbed Hermione's arm and just as Hermione shrieked as she fell to the floor also, the pot exploded.

Bits of dirt flew everywhere and swindled its way into Kabira, Ginny and Hermione's faces and hair.

Kabira let out a small giggle and soon all three of them were laughing as they looked around at the mess surrounding them.

"Quick, we should clean this up before Mum comes out here." Ginny suggested as all three of them got up and dusted themselves off.

"Good suggestion." Kabira answered as Ginny and Hermione took out their wands.

Kabira looked down at Hermione's wand and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, might as well get the cleaning done the first time!" She laughed, giving Kabira a large grin.

In no time the mess was cleaned up and they all decided that a quick snack was in order.

As Kabira opened the door to the kitchen, she saw Harry, Ron, Fred and George surrounding the kitchen table.

Entering quietly, Kabira stood at the door long enough to hear Harry and George go at it.

"She's playing us, honestly. What exactly does she expect us to believe?" Harry asked, looking straight at Ron. Kabira thought that maybe Harry and Ron were having a dispute if he was directing his question at Ron.

"That she's here for us." George answered, nearly driving his fist into the table.

"What took her so long then?" Harry asked, looking around the table with a glare.

"Her Father." Kabira answered, giving them all a hurt look as they turned towards her.

"Well that doesn't mean you couldn't have come any later does it?" Harry spat out after a moment of silence.

"_Harry! –_"Hermione started; only to be cut off by Kabira.

"No, he's right. Maybe I could have come before, maybe later. But do you honestly think I knew how too? If Albus hadn't come when he had maybe I could be off in Canada, in hiding having a somewhat normal life with all things considered? You, The One and Only, Famous Harry Potter. Everyone thinks you've had it bad. Harry's the one that's faced off the Dark Lord, and survived. But maybe it's a good thing no one's ever heard of me, it'd take away from the glory you're indulging wouldn't it?" Kabira interrupted, her words spitting out of her mouth like fire.

For the first time in a long while Kabira was feeling a sense of spite and anger. Over and over again she listened to the words that she had said run over in her brain. Like fire they erupted from her mouth and left a stinging pain in her stomach.

It wasn't until she noticed a surrounding silence in the room did Kabira take a look at Harry.

She'd never seen him like this, and by the silence, apparently no one else had either.

His nostrils were flared and his eyes looked a darker shade of green. His face was a tinge of pale red and his lips were harshly and somewhat painfully pursed together.

"Is that what you think? That The Famous Harry Potter has had it easy? Well maybe I have now that I look at it! Maybe having rumors spread about me, lies read about me, friends lost because of the things that I've been through and family died because of me makes me the way I am. Maybe I'm just one big happy idiot just lagging through life to find out if he's "The Chosen One", and prove everyone right. If so, then you're correct." Harry yelled after a while, flaying his hands in the air at random points.

Kabira was taken aback and for a split-second, she had nothing to say. But somehow, when she looked into Harry's eyes and felt the same sense of hate swelling inside of her that she had felt so long ago; something just erupted.

"Oh yes, that's what I think. Harry Potter, the one who's had it easy. Well let me tell you something, I've never met anyone who's been such an IDIOT ABOUT DEATH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! For one, you lost your parents. Yes that's sad, but does it compare to having your Father torture your Mother in front of you eyes? Does it compare to the torment and pain of nightmares that have penetrated my life for so long? Does the loss of your friends compare to the loss of all family, and friends alike because of stupid mistakes; Mistakes involving just being outside in the daylight? Do you even understand the pain I've been through? You're life story doesn't even _COMPARE_ TO MINE! DO YOU SEE HOW STUPID AND UNSENSABLE YOU'RE BEING? FOR ONCE, MAYBE, YOU'RE BEING STUBBURN WOULD ONE DAY LAND YOU IN A SITUATION LIKE **THIS** WHERE SOMEONE LIKE **ME** WOULD STAND UP AND TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO HEAR." Kabira shouted into Harry's face, breathing in deeply as she felt the little kitten in her heart roar with a certain pride.

This time, Harry didn't take long to retaliate.

"Oh yes, it must be hard. You're life, living it only 10 years with such a horrible Father. Maybe you didn't _realize_ that the scar on my forehead was CAUSED BY THE DEVIL. For a full DECADE I have put up with the taunting of a family who wanted nothing to do with me, and you expect me to believe that you've had it rough? NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH. NOT THE STRONGEST OF WIZARDS CAN COMPREHEND THE MAGICAL TRAINING I'VE HAD TO ENDURE TO JUST SURVIVE YOU'RE FATHER'S REVIVAL. AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL HAVE NEVER BEEN CLOSER TO VOLDEMORT. BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID BRAIN WASHING TECHNIQUES, I HAVE TO GO ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE YOU." Harry screamed right back at Kabira.

Their faces were only inches apart and both of them were flaring in anger. Neither Kabira nor Harry realizing the people in the kitchen who were watching the frightening argument in front of them. Too scared to do anything, they all just looked on with fear.

"So THAT'S what you plan on doing? Going along with EVERYONE ELSE RIGHT? Because that's what you do. Not letting your own STUPID MISTAKES LEAD YOUR PATHETIC LIFE. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR. YOU'RE-DADDY-FRIGHTENS-ME, NO ONE CAN MEASURE UP TO THE PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH, AND NO ONE WILL. SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO COMPARE YOU'RE PAIN WITH MINE, BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE A GOAL IN LIFE. THAT GOAL BEING TO STAY ALIVE UNTIL THE REST OF THE WIZARDING WORLD WHO DECIDED TO FINALLY TAKE THINGS INTO THEIR OWN HANDS, COME TO THEIR SENSES AND SAY "HEY, WE KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS!" BUT NO, I WAS SHORT STOPPED WHEN THEY BROUGHT YOU IN! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT IT AND MAYBE FOR ONCE BELIEVE THAT THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO WANT MY FATHER GONE ALSO, MAYBE SOME EVEN MORE SO THAN YOURSELF." Kabira yelled at the top of her lungs, giving Harry one last glare before she stormed out of the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed and Kabira was still angry with Harry.

Staring up at Ginny's new acquired roof, Kabira fell into a frightful slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Daddy, who are all of these people? I thought we were going to a party?" A young Kabira asked, looking up at a dark figure._

_"We are, look around. Kabira, this is what you will be. These people are here to celebrate your coming out party. Now don't delay any longer, stretch out your left arm." The dark figure muttered, and no matter how much Kabira struggled, a small force pulled her left arm out from her pocket._

_The young Kabira let out a piercing scream as she looked down at the mark on her arm._

_"Daddy, what's this? Why does it hurt so much?" Little Kabira asked the dark figure, who in turned swatted her outstretched arms away._

_"It's a scar, and it means that you are, and forever will be my follower; never to be my equal. The simple consequence of betraying me with disloyalty in any sense, is death." The dark figure whispered. As it finished, the dark figure with lifted its hood to reveal the face of a much younger and alive Voldemort._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Screaming, Kabira sat upwards holding her arm and crying.

Looking down, Kabira pulled down the sleeve and lifted her left arm slowly.

She touched the scar on her forearm gently, and brought her knees to her chest.

"What am I getting myself into?" Kabira asked herself as she rocked back and forth.

"Kabira?" A soft voice came, and it was only then did she notice someone standing at in the doorway.

_AU - Ohh another cliffhanger? Did Harry come and apologize? Maybe it's someone else? So how'd you like that arguement huh? Pretty intense. Well that's Chapter Six and sorry for the wait, Chapter Seven is on its way! Review if you like and enjoy reading!_


	7. Talk Is Cheap Isn't It?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Seven – Talk Is Cheap Isn't It?_

Kabira looked up and saw Hermione and Ginny walk through the door.

"Guys I really don't want to talk right now." Kabira said, looking up with sad eyes.

"We know. But we thought that you could use well, some comfort at least." Ginny replied while sitting on Kabira's bed along with Hermione.

Kabira rolled over onto her side and stared up at the wall.

"Kabira, can I ask you something totally irrelevant to what just happened?" Hermione whispered.

"I guess so." Kabira answered a bit curiously.

"What do you know of Severus Snape?" Hermione asked a bit hush like, looking at Kabira with stern eyes.

"The name sounds familiar...was he a Death Eater?" Kabira asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. We have reason to believe that he is but as far as I want to believe, he is. Harry always suspected him to be, and last year he even helped Draco escape at the end of the year. Since then the Order and basically the entire ministry has taken extra precaution around Azkaban and basically everywhere in the wizarding world." Hermione rambled on, taking small breathes at the end.

"Snape...helped Draco...Draco, wait. Draco MALFOY?" Kabira asked a bit shocked.

"Yes...you know him?" Ginny replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well I did. Our families used to be close, really close. I never liked him, nor did he. I understand his Father was a Death Eater or well, is a Death Eater still?" Kabira questioned, standing up with a bit of anger.

"Yes, he's been banned to Azkaban. Ever since then we've all been trying to figure out the prophecy and well, the lot of everything. From Harry's connection to Voldemort to the scar on his head." Hermione answered in a solemn tone.

"May I ask a question of my own?" Kabira pointed out.

"Uh...sure." Ginny replied.

"Do any of you know who picked up Harry after Voldemort tried to kill him? Someone had to come and pick him up, rather that or pick up Voldemort's body if anything? Wouldn't one think that Voldemort's body disintegrated after the spell backfired? But if he has already returned, which he has, then there would have had to be some sort of body left to protrude a new form? Therefore, whoever came to pick him up would have had to seen Harry there. But if someone had come to pick Harry up before anyone had turned up for Voldemort, one would assume that the person in question would have seen pieces if not the whole dead body of Voldemort himself. Could this be the same person? It could be couldn't it? Why not look for one person who has a connection to both Voldemort and Harry, in which one owes each other something. Someone with enough sympathy to be a spy, or anything of the sort for both, or either sides?" Kabira asked a rather shocked and dazed Ginny and Hermione.

"Snape..." Ginny whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"Or...could someone perhaps owe Harry anything? Think, maybe someone has his life in his hands, someone who owes Harry something so much that he would be helping Harry in a way that seems negative? Someone working as a double spy?" Kabira persisted, looking earnestly at Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a moment, then it was like a little light bulb suddenly went off in Hermione's head.

"Peter! Peter Pettigrew! Four years ago in Third Year, Harry, Ron and myself found out that the rat that Ron had for a pet was Peter in his animal form. Sirius and Remus were going to kill him but Harry said not to. Do you know what this means? Peter owes Harry his life! Kabira, I think you're on to something!" Hermione nearly yelled, jumping off of the bed.

"We have to go tell the others!" Hermione squealed, nearly racing out of the room.

Kabira was about to follow when Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Kabira, please don't be cross at Harry. He's not so bad. I know that you both are irritated at each other but we have to solve this and it won't help if we're all mad at one another." Ginny whispered somewhat urgently.

Kabira looked at Ginny and then at the receding form of Hermione.

"Maybe your right, but I'm still mad. Although, I guess I could hold off on some of the yelling." Kabira answered, giving Ginny an indisputable smile.

Ginny smiled and they both made their way down the stairs and into the living room where Hermione was just finishing what they had discovered upstairs.

As Kabira entered the room, she noticed that Molly was standing up in front of Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

_"Probably just got scolded for screaming at me. I wonder what she said..." _Kabira said in her head as she looked around the room again.

Dumbledore, some of the teachers from Hogwarts and some others were in the room. Kabira didn't know many of the people but either way the room was packed.

Dumbledore looked up at Kabira and stood up.

"Kabira, I think you've stumbled upon a whole new story and maybe a possible ending to some of our problems. Maybe I should go over to Harry's Aunt and Uncle, pay them a little visit. Perhaps they might know who had dropped him off." Dumbledore breathed as he went over to the fireplace and flooed.

Molly soon gave a sigh after the awkward silence that followed Dumbledore's leave and looked over at the clock.

"Oh my! Look at the time! Everyone, I think it's time for dinner." Molly said loudly, making her way into the kitchen from the other door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This chicken is delicious." Ron said, turning to Harry with a mouthful of chicken stuffed into his mouth.

"Ron, stop inhaling your food. You'll choke!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, slapping Ron upside the head as she walked by.

Harry let out a laugh as Ron continued to engulf his face with endless amounts of chicken.

After a while, Harry stopped paying attention to the chatter around him and looked over at Kabira.

She was sitting near the end of the table on the opposite side of him, laughing along with Ginny as Tonks transformed her face into various forms of animals.

Something inside of him was tugging at the fight they had earlier, and every fiber of his being wanted to say sorry. But he wasn't listening to that. He didn't trust her, and he didn't want to.

_"I know I was proper in the fight, definitely. I think I was right when I told her off, maybe. I refuse to know that I hurt her feelings...unfortunately. I'm not giving in though; she may have brought up a good reason today but I won't give in. I won't. _

AU - Hey readers! Well finally, an update ya? Sorry it took so long, I've had a long week. As an add on discalimer I'd like to remind you that that piece when Kabira talks about who picked up Harry, was inspired by the show on tv "The Hidden Secrets Of Harry Potter"; in which author's of books where they talk about how Harry Potter will end and such brought up related topics to what my character Kabira was relating too. That part was merely inspiration. Thank you and please, review if you like too! Enjoy reading and have a good one!


	8. Bed Time Blues?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Eight – Bed Time Blues?_

As night fell and Kabira rested her head onto her pillow, she couldn't help but feel a certain pain of anxiety wash over her.

At the dinner table that night, she started to notice that Harry was sending glares at her.

"Maybe he was just jealous that I came across something important, and he didn't? No I don't think that's it. Maybe it's just that anger that's welling up inside of him still? " Kabira ran through her head in a fit of rage.

After a moment of silence, Kabira lifted her head up and through the coverlets off her bed.

"I need a glass of milk." Kabira whispered to herself, quickly throwing her legs off the comfortable bed to overwhelm her feet with the sudden coldness of the wooden floor beneath her.

Grabbing her housecoat with her rarely used wand sticking out of the right pocket, Kabira scuttled through the hall and down the stairs.

As she passed the second landing, she noticed that a door was left half way gapped open with the light on. As if the scalding light was beckoning her, Kabira stepped carefully in front of the doorway and peeked her head cautiously towards the crack of the doorway.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Harry and Ron sitting in what she assumed was Ron's room.

"How can you blame her? She's done nothing to you!" Ron whispered harshly, looking around the room as if expecting someone to jump out of the corner and scream, "What are you going up this late?" at the top of their lungs.

Kabira hid her face slightly more towards the shadows as she stuck her ear more closely towards the open doorway.

"I can hate her because, well not to be a prick but it is quite easy! She's been nothing but trouble and a burden, I mean, is she really here to help us?" A voice Kabira figured out to be Harry's whispered just as harshly back to Ron.

"Easy? Harry, listen to yourself! She's been everything **but** trouble since she's been here and I'd have to agree with my instinct on this one. Harry, you're the one that's being a burden! Why can't you at least pretend like you're getting along with her?" Ron whispered in a somewhat desperate tone.

Kabira held in the urge to snort as she imagined the face Harry must have given Ron at that moment.

"You know what? I want nothing to do with her. She can help the order all she wants, I'm not going to want anything to do with her. But don't come crying to me when you all figure out that I was right." Harry whispered ruthlessly back as silence conveyed the room.

Feeling like she had heard enough, Kabira got up quietly and swiftly made her way downstairs.

Walking into the darkened kitchen, Kabira opened the fridge door to a cool waft like sensation, grabbed a grimy looking carton of milk and nearly slammed the door shut.

"Ah, a midnight snack it seems?" A shallow voice said at the door.

Dropping the milk almost instantly, Kabira whipped out her wand and shone a bright light on a man she had recognized from the meeting that morning.

"Don't fret Kabira. My name is Remus. Remus Lupin. I sense you might remember me from the meeting this morning?" The man in the doorway said in a light tone, taking his wand out and cleaning the milk up that had spilled all over the floor.

Kabira watched for a moment as the milk magically found its way back inside the container.

"Uh, yes. I do. Um, I'm Kabira. Kabira Northshore, or well, Riddle I would believe as you would know me as now." Kabira stuttered, shaking Remus's outstretched hand.

A smile spread over Remus's coarse facial features as he brought two cups out of the cupboard behind him.

"Maybe I ask why you are up so late?" Remus asked Kabira after a short silence.

"Couldn't sleep." Kabira whispered, her voice almost inaudible as Remus poured her some milk.

"Ah I see. Why is that?" Remus persisted as he in turn, poured himself a rather immense amount of milk.

"Oh well, I guess I'm just...worked up with the days um, events." Kabira whispered again, sipping her milk quietly, not really wanting to look up at Remus's Father like face.

"Yes, quite an eventful day. Coming into a strange place where half the people don't know you. Realizing that you're an outcast...takes me back years." Remus suggested, his voice mellowing down into a slight whisper as he reminisced about his past.

"You have a past also?" Kabira asked, perking up at the chance to talk to somebody new.

"Well yes, everyone does; unfortunately some more brutal than others. I don't know if Albus told you – " Remus started only to be cut off by Kabira short seconds afterwards.

"That you're a werewolf? Don't worry, I figured it out. I sensed a certain rustic feeling about you when you walked into the kitchen." Kabira muttered, swirling the shimmering white substance around in her glass.

Remus looked up from the table and gave a weary smile.

"Remus, how come everyone hates me?" Kabira whispered in a hoarse voice, glancing up from her drink.

"Sort of a broad question isn't that? I mean, it will take more than a day for everyone to at least get used to the idea of you being around." Remus said after a minute or two, sounding as if he were choosing his words carefully.

"He's my Father. And I can't change who I am. How long will that settle in?" Kabira said in a hushed voice, a little bit of anger outlining her words.

"Be that as it may, keep in mind that it's only been one day. Tomorrow? Who knows?" Remus replied, draining the last of his milk.

Wiping his mouth, Remus lightly put the cup back onto the table, and smiled up at Kabira.

"You know, I recall Albus telling me that you kept a pensive – " Remus started, being cut off by Kabira slamming her half empty cup onto the table.

"I regret ever keeping my memories in that, that, that awful tank of hell! I was forced and ever since I escaped Father dearest kept it. Not doubt he would try to torture me with those horrible memories if I ever found my way back to him." Kabira hissed menacingly, her eyes flashing deep red as they bored into Remus's dark brown ones.

For a moment Remus looked taken aback, his pupil's dilating for a moment.

Kabira quickly got up from the table and walked steadily towards the door.

"Kabira? Wait." Remus said behind her, pulling her arm towards him.

"Don't try changing yourself. I know you can make it through this tough time, keep your head up high. You don't how many people outside that door are wishing and praying to see you fall." Remus whispered, letting go of her arm.

Kabira looked back and faced Remus. His face was lit up by the moonlight that shone from the glass door.

"Including your Father."

AU - Hey readers! Well that took a long time didn't it? Sorry about that! Please review if you like and read on! Have a good one )


	9. How Much Torture Can She Take?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Nine – How Much Torture Can She Take?_

Kabira walked with Remus over to the staircase in silence, hanging her head downwards slightly.

"G'night Remus." Kabira whispered, sticking her hand out for Remus to shake.

"Goodnight Kabira." Remus said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Remus took Kabira's hand and shook it steadily.

"And Remus?" Kabira asked once they're hands broke apart.

"Yes?" Remus asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Thanks." Kabira replied, giving Remus a quick hug.

"Of course." Remus replied, walking up the stairs and disappearing into a room on the first landing.

Kabira waited until she heard the door click shut before walking into the living room.

Collapsing onto the couch, Kabira hugged one of the ragged throw cushions with the letter "W" knitted onto it perfectly in golden thread.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room rang with twelve loud clangs, signaling a new day.

Kabira looked up and studied the room as if taking mental snap shots of what it looked like.

Getting up from her soft position on the couch, Kabira walked over and stood in the middle of the crowded room.

Looking down at the floor, Kabira felt a very overwhelming feeling of anger and trouble boil in the pit of her stomach.

Kabira had felt this sensation before. Every time her Father had tried to have power over her mind, he'd intrude her thoughts and try to control her from there.

Putting her two index and middle fingers to her temples, Kabira concentrated hard on expelling her Father from her thoughts.

Kabira jerked her head from the side and felt a harsh wave of pain sweep through her brain.

With a loud shriek of ache and exhaustion, Kabira fell backwards onto the floor, banging her head rather harshly onto the tableside centimeters behind her head.

Kabira massaged her temples and felt her vision go slightly blurry. Shaking her head, her vision started to become clearer.

Blinking her eyes twice, Kabira held in the urge to scream as she noticed a cauldron sitting in front of her. Knowing that it wasn't there moments before, Kabira got up shaking from the floor and stood over the cauldron.

Staring down at the matter in the cauldron, Kabira resisted the urge to sob as she watched thousands of stringy silver substances 'swimming' around in the darkened pot.

Kabira stood over the cauldron for some minutes before deciding to go find Remus, Albus, or anyone who could tell her what was going on.

Running up the stairs with exigency in her steps, Kabira stopped as she felt a sudden urge to turn towards a mirror that she had again, not noticed before.

Kabira turned her head slowly towards the mirror and let out a tear-shattering scream as she gazed at her reflection.

Kabira's eyes went big as she looked at what seemed to be herself in the mirror. Touching her skin, Kabira whimpered as her reflection did the same; but in the mirror image, instead of touching her face, she seemed to be touching the face of Tom Riddle.

Kabira shook her head and as she looked back up at the mirror, hoping that it was her imagination. Kabira let out another scream as she watched the eyes of her Father turn from a deep brown to a piercing red; just like what would happen when he got extremely mad.

Kabira backed up from the mirror, hitting her head on the wall behind her. As she straightened up, Kabira gazed back at her manifestation in the mirror. This time, it was just her reflection in the mirror. Feeling a gaining sense of urgency, Kabira ran up the flight of stairs quickly and into Ginny's room.

Hermione was already up, obviously having heard the scream that startled her from her slumber.

"Kabira, what's wrong?" Hermione asked in a loud voice as Ginny grabbed her housecoat.

"Voldemort. He's here. Where's Albus? You all could be in trouble; I need to talk to him now. Please tell me, **WHERE IS HE**?" Kabira screamed directly, not noticing that her yelling and the girls' loud comforting words had woken up everyone in the crowded house.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed Kabira's arms and guided her into Mr. and Mrs. Weasely's bedroom two flights up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke with a start to the sound of someone screaming.

"Ron, Ron did you hear that?" Harry asked, jerking Ron awake.

"W-what?" Ron stuttered, wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"That scream, where'd it come from?" Harry asked, not bothering to whisper.

After a second Ron looked up at Harry with big eyes.

"You don't think its Ginny do you?" Ron whispered, his voice turning a bit dead.

"Or Hermione?" Harry asked.

Realization hit both Harry and Ron as they jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

"You check their rooms, I'll check downstairs." Harry yelled at Ron as he grabbed his wand from his night table.

Skidding down the hall, Harry ran down the steps and raced into the living room.

Stepping back for a moment, Harry felt a sudden sensation of memorization as he stepped closer to the cauldron.

As Harry peered in, he felt himself being sucked into the pot. Trying to resist himself, Harry let out a pain-streaked yell as he was thrown into the silvery substance.

Harry fell with a loud thump on a patch of dirt. Dusting himself off, Harry noticed that he was in a graveyard. Feeling like he had been here before, Harry looked around and felt a dawning awareness as he realized where he was.

AU - Yes, where is Harry? Haha, please continue reading and review if you like the story. Thank you!


	10. Pensive Problems?

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, the book or it's characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I own Kabira Northshore, Anastasia The character, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Northshore. Updates on further OC'S will be noted in later chapters._

_Chapter Ten – Pensive Problems?_

Looking around, Harry noticed that in front of him vividly was a group of hooded figures. That's when it hit him. This was the same graveyard that Cedric and himself were ridden to in their fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament.

Getting up steadily, Harry cautiously squatted behind a tombstone that overlooked the people in the circle.

Forgetting that they couldn't see him, Harry hid his face carefully behind the stone and watched as a small figure entered the circle.

The young figure stood near the middle of the ring as the people that crowded him or her started chanting in a different language.

Harry felt like he knew what they were saying, when he realized that they were speaking in what sounded like Parsaltounge. Attempting to translate, Harry hurriedly tried to listen to what they were chanting.

But before he could even begin to comprehend what they were saying, a blast of cold air and smoke erupted from the middle of the circle.

Taken aback, Harry fell down from his squatting position and looked carefully and shocked at the young face of Lord Voldemort.

Reaching for his wand subconsciously, Harry noticed that he couldn't grab it. He put his hand in sight and his eyes went wide as he noticed that his hands seemed blurred and translucent; as did the rest of his body.

Standing up, Harry watched as the older figure grabbed the left arm of the younger person in front of himself.

As Voldemort took the hood off the person, Harry squinted at the face of a young girl.

Quickly Harry knew who that person was; but as soon as he tried to comprehend what he just saw, Harry felt the odd sensation of being picked up from the position he was in.

Harry was being lifted off the ground and on the verge of being sucked back out of the pensive. But just as he was being tossed back out, Harry watched Voldemort take his wand out and the young person scream in pain.

Falling out of the cauldron, Harry fell onto his lower back.

"What were you doing in there?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Harry quickly got up to see that everyone in the house were in their housecoats with their wands out. Dumbledore seemed to have flooed here because he was still wearing his nightcap, and Harry knew that Dumbeldore didn't stay at the Weasely's for long.

Holding Kabira lightly by the arm, Remus gave Harry a frightened look.

"What were you doing in there?" Kabira asked again, this time more menacingly.

Harry gave a shocked look as he noticed Kabira's eyes turn red, and then, something inside of him just snapped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabira ran down the stairs with Albus, Professor McGonagall, and everyone in the house in tow.

Kabira momentarily stopped by the first landing where the mirror was located.

"He _was_ there." Kabira muttered, touching her face again.

"Where's the pensive?" Albus asked urgently as they continued to race down the stairway.

"In he-". Kabira said in a loud voice, cutting off as she noticed Harry being pulled out of the pensive.

He fell onto his back facing away from everyone at the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Kabira asked, Remus coming up from behind her and grabbing her right shoulder.

Harry scuttled to his feet, and looked around the room with a slight daze.

A sudden feeling of frustration and agitation overwhelmed Kabira's body as she asked Harry again:

"What were you doing in there?"

Kabira could feel her eyes turning red again. Giving her head a quick shake, she noticed Harry give her a glare.

"You're a Death Eater aren't you?" Harry asked, nodding over to the pensive.

"You are. I saw it! I saw it all! What have you been doing? Lying this entire time? Just thinking that if you kept it quiet no one would figure out that you couldn't be trusted?" Harry hissed, grinding his teeth together.

Kabira stood there in shock, for a moment not feeling any emotion.

But before she could retaliate and overpowering feeling of being out of control swept over her entire body. Her limps felt rigid as her right arm lifted up and her eyes turned putrid red. Kabira tried to control herself but the sensation was intensifying at rapid pace.

Before she knew it, curses were being spat into her brain and transfused into visible curses as they were shot out of her hand.

One by one the curses started to fly around the room and Kabira watched as Harry ducked every curse.

Kabira could feel everyone around her watching and trying to lift the spell she was under, but it was if she was out of her body and mind.

Kabira felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her arms downwards. Concentrating as hard as she could, Kabira fell to the ground along with the person who was holding her back.

"Kabira, Kabira listen to me. Concentrate on getting Voldemort out of your brain." The soft voice of Remus whispered into her ear.

The overpowering sense of Voldemort started to become warped and distorted in Kabira's brain, the pain starting to overwhelm Kabira's mind as if her brain itself where being twisted like candy. Kabira let out a ear-piercing scream as she expelled Voldemort venomously from her mind and body.

After a moment of silence, Kabira's heavy breathing started to become controlled. Kabira looked up at a shocked and quite frightened Albus. With her hair sticking to her face, Kabira opened her dry mouth and quietly asked:

"What's happening to me?"

AU - So what IS happening to Kabira? Well that's for me to know and you to find out! Read on and review if you like the story!


End file.
